


陨落的星尘

by RafaellaTsui



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 沃伦输掉了决斗，他被夜行者折断了翅膀，一个人在决斗场里喝酒，他不知道自己即将遭遇什么。





	陨落的星尘

沃伦喝得醉醺醺的，这样他才能忘掉翅膀被折断的痛楚，以及被长得像蓝精灵一样的变种人击败的耻辱感。他摇摇晃晃的，险些从横梁上掉下来。  
砰！  
忽然决斗场的大门被人踢开了，沃伦打了个冷颤，从横梁上摇摇晃晃地飞下来。  
“沃辛顿，”沃伦听到一个男人粗声粗气地叫他，声音往决斗场扩散，“给老子滚出来。”  
听脚步声不像是一个人，这个声音沃伦记得，是赌场里一位出手阔绰的买家，他见过那些被他押赢却输掉比赛的变种人都是什么下场，沃伦慢慢走进了决斗场。  
忽然场里的大灯都被打开了，沃伦用手挡住眼睛，等他看清面前的人时不禁打了个冷颤，那是三个最大的庄家，他们还带了一个变种人保镖。

———————————————————

沃伦被比他高大一倍的变种人狠狠摔在铁丝网上，血从鼻孔和唇角流出来，他扒着铁丝网，无处可逃。变种人拧掉一根支撑着决斗场的铁索，把沃伦的双手绑在了铁丝网上。  
“你输了比赛，却在这里买醉？”带头的男人走到沃伦面前，蹲下来欣赏他被打破的脸。酒精的作用使沃伦面部潮红，他的眼神躲避着男人。“你知道我赔了多少钱吗？天使居然打不过一个无名的恶魔。”  
“对不起……”沃伦无法控制自己抖个不停，他完全没了在赛场时的骄傲和风光，像个无助的男孩被几头野兽困在角落里。  
“你该怎么补偿我们呢？”另一个男人说，“漂亮的天使，我不记得你陪我们喝酒的时候有这么害羞。”  
沃伦紧紧靠着铁丝网，不想让他们看到自己的脸，他知道他们指的是什么，老板们喜欢他，愿意在他身上投大价钱，他毫不介意陪他们喝酒，脱掉上衣，肆无忌惮地坐在他们身上，搂着他的金主亲吻他们的脸。可除此之外他没有做过更过分的事。  
“求你们了，别这样，别这么对我……”沃伦乞求着，但几个怒气冲天的男人根本不想放过他，他们毫不费力的脱掉沃伦的裤子，让他一丝不挂地展现在他们面前。  
格斗留下的伤疤遍布在沃伦身上，他不想让他们看到这些，可他无处可逃。沃伦快要哭出来了。  
亵渎天使一直是男人们最肮脏的愿望，此时此刻天使就赤裸地跪坐在他们面前，被束缚着，他有双漂亮的翅膀却不能飞，他只能任人摆布。  
他们不理会他带着哭腔的哀求，脱掉裤子，把自己的老二塞进天使的嘴里，然后掰开他雪白的大腿，试图再把另一个插进他的屁股里。  
“这么漂亮的屁股不知道怎么伺候人吗？”其中一个男人咒骂了一句，狠狠地在沃伦的屁股上扇了一巴掌，他拿过酒瓶，把酒倒在手上，用混合着酒液的手指粗暴的捅进天使的后穴里。  
沃伦惊恐地呜咽着，他的惊叫被堵在嘴里，男人拽着他的头发用鸡巴操着他的口腔，沃伦不敢弄疼他，他害怕被他们弄死。温热的酒液顺着手指进入他的体内，沃伦小幅度地扭动着，他感觉到第三个人的手大力地揉弄他的胸，然后把他的舌头覆在了自己敏感的乳头上。  
男人终于把他的屌操进沃伦紧窒的穴道里，他发出满意的呻吟，然后开始在沃伦的身体里顶弄起来。另一个男人按着沃伦的头把精液射在他的嘴里，沃伦剧烈地咳着，被呛得眼泪连连，白色的污浊顺着他的嘴角留下来，和血液混在一起。“天使，”男人掐着沃伦的大腿，发狠地撞击着他的屁股，沃伦发出一声哀鸣，“你现在更像一个妓女，是不是？”  
沃伦感受到一股液体射进他的体内，男人满足地拔出阴茎，可他们没有停下来的意思。  
“不，别这样，求求你们了，”沃伦惊恐地叫道，几个男人换了位置，他们把沃伦翻过来，让他跪在地上，沃伦试图挣扎，可他的手被绑得死死的，“求你们，让我休息一下，我会乖乖的，不要——”另外一根阴茎插进他的后穴里，混合着之前留下的精液开始来来回回地抽插。男人掐着沃伦的下巴，把自己还在滴水的鸡巴又送了进去。  
身后的男人怒吼着，把沃伦操得摇摇晃晃。他操得正爽的时候，甚至拽住了沃伦的翅膀，沃伦抽噎着求他们，可他们不愿意放过一个堕落的天使。  
不知他们持续了多久，沃伦头脑发晕，眼前变黑，昏了过去。

———————————————————

沃伦再次醒来的时候，决斗场里已经空无一人了。他依然躺在那个角落里，显然几个老板已经满意地离开了。  
他的身上不满了不同人的精液，淤紫的掐痕和暗红的咬痕，脸上的血迹已经干了，他能感觉到自己下面已经被干得合不上，液体慢慢地往外流。沃伦支撑着自己坐起来，他剧烈地颤抖着，伸手擦了擦眼角的泪。他瑟缩在角落，张开翅膀，试图把自己藏起来。  
天快亮了。


End file.
